About the Moon and the Dragon
by Isame Kuroda
Summary: You think you could just walk away?
1. Chapter 1

**About the Moon and the Dragon**

* * *

''_Touya, wake up''_

He clenched his eyes tight and then slowly opened them. He sat up and studied his unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of vast prairie surrounded by a large mountain and on the skies above, hangs both the moon and the sun. ''where am I?''

''_your soul''_ he look over his shoulder to where the voice are coming from, and letting out a gasp.

There, right behind him, lying lazily yet gracefully over the green grass are an oriental Chinese dragon that at least as large and as long as a bullet trains. It jade scales shimmering in the light and a pair of deer horn adorn it head like a crown. _''is Kerberos caught your tongue?''_ it jingling voice snap him back from his shock. ''who… are you?'' a sudden feeling of guilt as if he just disappoint his love one severely, struck his heart when he saw the sadness and disappointment on those amber orbs.

''_I see that you had forgotten about me, well, it is understandable. I guess there is no choice we have to start all over again, my name is ******'' _the only thing Touya could hears are a static white noise. ''I am sorry, could you repeat that again.''

The dragon sighed. _''how sad, you are not even able to hear my name again''_

Touya stare at the dragon in search for familiarity, and now that he looks closely, the dragon did look familiar. ''you are…'' the dragon lift it head slightly in hope. ''I saw your picture once in—'' Touya stop as he realise he only hurt the dragon more. He looks down at his feet. ''I am sorry''

''_do not apologize for something that is not your fault. You forget about me is a natural thing to happen, I should had not make a fuss about it.'' _The gears on his head started to spins as his process what the dragon said. ''we have met before… but not in this life.'' He returns his gaze at the dragon. ''am I correct?''

''_yes''_ it nodded and smiles at him.

He nodded and scanned his surrounding once again ''could you tell me what place is this and how I end up here?'' It yawns, showing it sharp pearly teeth. _''I already tells you where we are, this place is inside your soul, that is I could say for now. You better prepare, it starting''_

Touya look at him in confusion. ''what do you meant start—'' the earth started to shake as the skies suddenly turned to pitch black, and the next thing he knew, the ground under his feet crumbled. Touya never scream so loud in his life as his falls into the darkness.

''_Touya''_ he looked at the dragon beside him, who look more like swimming rather than falling. _''stop screaming like a girl and look around you.''_ he did what he is told and saw a million of peach blossom surrounded him. _''in one of those flower hide your powers, find them, if you want to live and see your family again.''_

''how am I supposed to find the right one? There are so many of them!'' he paused on his frantic search as the words of the cloaked person who are responsible with his current predicament rang clearly on his mind.

''_find the red one, reach out with your sense, tell it what you want and it will come to you._''

He closes his eyes and begins to do what he instructed. _''I wanted to live, I wanted to see my family again…''_ a vast white wings and long silvery hair flashes across his mind. _''I wanted to see him''_

Dark blue eyes opened to see the single red flower dance in front of him. He brought up his hand, grabs the flower and surge of comforting heat of power flow through, filling his body with power as the red flower glow a greenish hue, and extend.

''_Now Touya! Let your instinct guides you! Shout my command! My name is—''_

''ROAR! MOGURA!''

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**About the Moon and the Dragon**

_**Chapter One**_

''Dad!'' Fujitaka stop his pacing as his daughter and her best friend run toward him. ''h-how is… Onii-chan?'' her emeralds are well up with tears.

Before he could answer her, the little red light above the door went out, and the white haired doctor walked out from the operating room.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, his expression betrays nothing as he approached them. ''your son had passed his critical period but his not yet ready to receive a visitor.'' Fujitaka sigh in relief as Sakura cry a happy tears on Tomoyo's embrace. ''thank you very much doctor'' he bow.

The stoic surgeon nodded ''I suggest you to took a rest as well.'' he then leaves them alone in the hallway.

XXX

Kero began to woken up from his sleep as he felt the body next to him thrashing and croon in his sleep. He brought the slender being closer to his body, enveloping him with his wings and almost instantly, the white being calm down and let out a soft sigh, returning to a peaceful sleep once again.

The guardian beast, look solemnly at his precious and then he shift his gaze to the waning moon outside the window. He closes his eyes and let his dream take over once again.

XXX

''_I—'' you place your fingers upon my lips, stopping any words that I am going to utter. You shook your head as a thick gurgle of blood gushing out of your throat as you try to say something to me. Knowing you, you probably tell me not to blame myself._

_It is too late now._

_You are dying… and all of this is because of me!_

_I cannot protect you…_

_I wanted to scream those thought so bad, but I hold it due to the disapproving look you gave me._

_Then your eyes soften, those beautiful amethyst of yours shine with the love you had for me._

_I lean down and pressed my lips against you, tears started to fall down from my closes eyes as I felt you going limp in my arms._

_No, no, no, please—_

[][][]

''NO!'' Fujitaka jolt awake from his sleep and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Still disoriented from his sleep, he wobbly stood up to his feet and looks up at source of the noise. All the haziness he felt are gone and his heart leaped up in joy at the sight of his son waking up.

Touya must take a double take to make sure that the one tackle him on a bear hug really are his father and not Akizuki in disguise... or maybe one of the Gaki's sisters had die and his father are channelling her spirit? ''d…dad, I…I could…not…breathe!'' he manage to gasp between his father cried of joy and his vain attempt to pry his father off him. Never once in his life, he saw him acting like this and so does his wife.

''Fujitaka-kun! Stop it, you squishing him!'' Nadeshiko manage to detangle her husband off their son, causing him to fell flat on his bottom. Touya inhale the air, as he would water. ''thanks… mom''

''take it easy, Fujitaka-kun, his just—'' she went very still as Touya words finally registered. If she had a heart, it would beat up faster than normal from anticipation and fear as she slowly turned around to see her son see _right_ at her and not _through_ her.

''_is everyone contracting Akizuki clasp syndrome or something?''_

XXX

The young man clad in Italian suit sat on a couch near the fireplace in the library. He looks up from the book he was reading and smiles gently at the creature, which appearance could only be describe as the nightmare embodiment, emerging from the shadow. ''so, how is he?''

The creature swish it jagged tail from side to side. ''his awake…finally.'' The man nodded. ''good and how is the seal?''

''it would not last long, I estimate it would break at the end of the month.'' the serene cold voice answer, as a burst of fire lit up the room for a moment and then form into a figure cloaked in a dark hooded robe.

''well, I suppose, _they_ could handle it for the time being.'' He shrugs nonchalantly.

If the eyeless creatures have an eyebrow, he would have raised it in disbelief. ''are you expect the Kinomoto boy to master his power before the end of the month?''

''Kurosaki-san could do it less than seven day if I am not mistaken.''

''he had help back then.'' The dark-blue haired man looks up at the hooded figure and smile gently. ''who said his alone?''

XXX

''Yo, Touya!'' greeted the orange-haired man as he held the door open to let his raven-haired companion to enter the room first ''how are you feeling now Kinomoto-san?''

''never been better.'' The raven-hair nodded and looks at the young auburn girl that stood at the side of the bed ''and this must be Sakura-san, your brother talk a lot about you, the name is Ishida Uryuu, is very nice to meet you.'' he bow. ''I am Kurosaki Ichigo'' the orange-head bows also. ''_hai_, the names Kinomoto Sakura, is very nice to meet you to.'' she smile brightly and the two could not help but smile back at her.

''so, when you are allow to go home?'' Ichigo asks as Uryuu pulled out a notebook from his satchel and handed it to him. ''tomorrow noon, I waiting for the last test result from the hospital, I do not know why they bother though, I feel fine'' he open the notebook and start to work on it.

''yeah, you look very healthy for someone who just fall from a third story window and I heard that you are dead for two minutes?''

''yeah, it is hard to believe is it not? I did not feel any different though.'' _''except for my power returning''_

They spent half an hour speeding Touya up about what he missed, until suddenly Uryuu snap his head at the close door. ''I am sorry, Kinomoto-san, but I just remember that Kurosaki and I have an important matters to do.''

''yes, of course'' He nodded, noticing that despite his usual calm collected demeanour, Uryuu's aura speak otherwise.

''be safe on the way!'' Sakura chirped.

''see you on campus!'' Ichigo wave and close the door.

Not too long, the door opened again and the white-haired stoic doctor entered the room. ''doctor Ishida.'' Touya greet.

XXX

Ichigo broke the silence after they were far enough from the hospital. ''are you all right?'' Uryuu nodded curtly. Ichigo frown, grab the smaller man hand, and squeeze it gently as he reach out his _reiatsu_ to envelop him in a protective embrace. Warm amber watched the slender man rigid body become relax and feel his _reiatsu_ calming down.

''are you all right _now_?'' the-raven haired give the tall man a side-glance. ''yes I am all right.'' The tones he uses are even as ever, but Ichigo could decipher that he really meant it this time and smile at him.

''so, where are we going now?'' his thought wander absently to a place they could spent their time without being disturb.

''Urahara shop'' the shinigami-daiko took a halt on his step causing the other to stop as well ''for what?'' his confused scowl are on display.

Pushing his glasses up, Uryuu conjures a red spirit ribbon on his hand ''for _this_.''

Ichigo lifted his brow while still scowling simultaneously—_''is there something this person could not do? Wait, I could name a few''_ Uryuu muse—and look at him in confusion. Holding the urge to roll his eyes, he shoved the ribbon closer to his face. ''look closely, who do you think this belong to?'' Ichigo inspected the red thread more closely, and then his eyes went wide ''how…?''

''near dead experience maybe?'' he shrug. ''Urahara-san may have an idea''

''let us go then'' with they still link hands, Ichigo drag Uryuu to the direction of the train station. Uryuu protest about Ichigo's treatment and the rest of the way, spent with them bickering over pointless thing that had far of off track from the first topic that had cause their tig.

_**End of Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Card Captor Sakura, are belonging to its respective creators.**

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**James Birdsong: Thank you very much for your generous review :)**

**My Deepest Apologies for the Lameness, please tell me what you think. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**About the Moon and the Dragon**

_**Chapter Two**_

Touya push his front door open, the house is empty at these hours, and therefore, he was bewildered when he heard the noise coming from the kitchen. Curious, he went to investigate… and greeted with the sight that even never ever occurred in his wildest dream.

The elbow-length silvery curtain that ties up into ponytail swish from side to side as it owner; the usually tranquil angel slim slender body dance to the beat as his pale pretty lips sang along the music on his I-pod. Then, as the song ends, he stops on chopping down the vegetables to makes a very dramatic pose!

He is snap of his trance by the sound of someone clearing his or her throat. He tore his gaze from the pseudo-angel to the winged lion that—despite the chocolate sauce covering his face, manage to look dignified as he—glared menacingly at him. ''you might want take care of _that_ soon.'' Kero growled repulsively, making a vague gesture at him.

Touya blinked and look to where—

His face to turn redder than the namesake of a certain butterfly and faster than _the Dash_ card, he rush into the staircase. The last thing Kero heard is the sound of the door slam against the wall.

Clucking his tongue in distaste, he return to his plush form and flew to the kitchen. He perch over his little brother shoulder and take off one of the headset ''so, what you made for dinner little one?'' Yue look to the side and smile serenely at his Onii-chan ''your favourites''

XXX

''_well, that was embarrassing''_

''_that understatement Mogura''_ Touya groaned, throwing the use tissue to the wastebasket and flung himself down on the bed. He closes his eyes and let his newly regains sixth senses spread, sensing two contradicting auras from the kitchen along with his father and sister presence approaches their house. He let out a sigh, it so felt good to be able to senses everything again.

''_go to him and asks him to go on a date with you.''_

''WHAT!'' Touya hurl up of the bed, looking very shock from the dragon out of the blue statement. ''I could not do that!''

''_why not, you are not afraid of Kerberos are you not?'' _Touya scowl. ''I do not afraid with the stuffed toy.''

''_who just happen, could transform into a fire breathing winged lion. You are fortunate that his mistress is your sister, or else, he would maul you for ogling at his brother a long time ago'' _Touya frown, remembering the emotion he saw on the lion eyes. There is something—

He heard a loud knock on his door. ''you would break down the door if you banging it that hard Kaijuu!''

''SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!'' are her reflexives replied ''Onii-chan no baka!'' He chuckle, stood up and went to open the door. ''what is it?''

''dinner is ready'' he nodded and follow her down the stairs.

At the table, he saw his father chatting with his mother, who smile and wave as she saw him. He smiles back at her, and then blinked in confusion as he scanned the room. ''where is Yue-san?''

''his friends called'' Kero pipe in from the table as his beady eyes stare at the food on the table with all the patient of a predator that ready to pounce on its prey.

He nodded absently and took a seat beside Sakura, after a chorused of _'Itadakimashu'_ they start their dinner.

XXX

''ah, long time no see my old friend! How is life to you? Good I hope?'' Kisuke smile jovially behind his fan to the figure standing on the entrance, who returns his hidden smile with a sly one of his own. ''good to see you to my old friends, life is as good as ever'' the pallid man tilt his head to the side as he accessing him ''I see you have change much'' The shopkeeper snaps his fan shut ''I could say the same thing with you Yue-kun.''

''yes I am'' Then, the silver-haired man expression turned solemn, turning the light atmosphere in the room into a sombre mood ''so, is it true?'' the blond shopkeeper lowered his stripped hat, he had a matching expression with the moon guardian ''let us go inside, we discuss this over a tea'' Yue nodded and follow the ex-shinigami inside.

_**End of Chapter Two**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Card Captor Sakura, are belonging to its respective creators.**

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**My Deepest Apologies for the Lameness, please tell me what you think. Read and Review!**

**P.s: If you are curious, the song Yue dance into is 'Super Massive Black hole' by 'Muse'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**About the Moon and the Dragon**

_**Chapter Three**_

The blaring sound of alarm clock invades his dream, waking him up from his slumber. Sleepily, he reaches out to the nightstand and turns off the annoying clock. He let out a content sigh as it becomes peaceful again and snuggles closer against the warm body beside him.

Just as his almost drifted away, his phone rang, pulling him out of the dreamland. He groaned, throwing the blanket off of him, he stood up from the bed in all his glory and walk over to his body that lying on the floor and reaches inside one of his pocket to grab his phone. He look who the caller is before pick it up ''what is it Geta-Boshi?''

''…'' He bringing his hand to scratch the back of his neck ''oh, okay''

''…''

''why?''

''…''

''ah, right, see you later then.'' he hung up the phone ''who is calling?'' Ichigo turned his head to the speaker; his topazes lingered longer than necessary as Uryuu stretch his body like a cat, yawn, then sat up. ''Geta-Boshi, he told us to go to his shop with Touya this afternoon.''

''I see,'' Uryuu nodded, taking his glasses from the nightstand and sliding it back on his face.

''what are thinking about?'' he push his glasses up ''about how we approach him to come with us, we could not just—'' he paused, and look away, blushing.

Ichigo raises his brow at his expression, and then smirk as he look at himself ''what? It is not as if you have not seen anything.'' He quickly ducked from the pillow throw at him. ''return to your body and go to bath now!'' Ichigo mock salute ''yes mom!''

He runs out of the room with an 'angry' Quincy right behind him.

XXX

Touya look up from his study as he felt Ichigo and Uryuu's aura coming nearer to the house. He walked over to the door and opened it before Ichigo could even press the doorbell. ''Yo, Touya do you have a plan today?''

Touya shook his head ''no, why?''

''well, could you go with us to Karakura today'' Touya blinked ''why I have a feeling that you are not take me to celebrate my return to health?''

''because it is not''

''for what then?'' Uryuu pushed his glasses up ''after the accident you went through, have you seen… something you are not suppose to seeing?'' Touya raised his brow in amusement ''you meant ghost? Actually, I could see them since I was a kid, but I lost them two years ago. Then, somehow, I get it back recently.''

''I see'' Uryuu nodded calmly, pushing his glasses up ''are you curious about the return of your power?'' then Ichigo added solemnly ''and why is there a voice in your head'' Touya gave him a startle look ''how do you know about that?''

''that is what we like to find out, hopefully, we could get an explanation after we get there.''

''_Touya, go with them.''_

''_Mogura''_

''_I know you were curious''_

''_I would not, if you explain it to me.''_

''_I could not… well, without making you terrified with no reason at least.''_

''_what make you think they would not?''_

''Touya'' Ichigo's voice brought him back from his inner conversation ''what?''

''are you coming or not?'' Touya sighed ''wait a minutes please'' he go back inside, take his jacket from his room, return to the front door, locked the door and leave.

XXX

Touya raised his brow as he takes in the sight of the shop in front of him. _''a person that live here could give me an answer?''_

''_do not judge the book by its cover''_

Ichigo slid the front door open and as they enter, they greet by a man that made his brow rose even higher ''ah, good afternoon Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san, and good afternoon, Kurosaki-san and Ishida-san friends! The names Urahara Kisuke, I am the owner of this humble shop, very nice to meet you!'' he gave exaggerated bow.

''uh, Kinomoto Touya, very nice to meet you also'' Touya return the bow.

''the pleasure is all mine!'' he pull out a white fan seemingly out of nowhere ''please come in, we have been waiting for you.'' the three of them follow the shopkeeper inside to the small lounge, where they saw a person that Ichigo and Uryuu did not recognise ''Yue-san?'' Ichigo look at Touya ''do you know him?'' he nodded.

Yue look up from his tea and nod to each of them as Kisuke introduce him to the two. As they sat around the table, his amethysts subtlety assesses the shinigami-daiko and the Quincy prodigy, his gaze lingering on the former a bit longer, before he look and narrow his eyes at Touya. ''what are you doing here?'' Touya stiffened as the moon guardian glared at… his chest _''huh?''_

''I am here to perform my duty.'' Everyone except Yue and Kisuke—who only look curious—almost jump in mild surprise as a yellow stuffed bear came out from inside Touya's jacket. The 'stuffed bear' flew toward Yue and float on his eye level.

''is that so?'' Yue tilt his head to the side. ''I could only see otherwise.'' Kero cross his paw over his chest. ''eliminating any possible danger before it become a threat for the card mistress well being are the duty of the guardians.''

Yue greet his teeth ''one of us is enough to handle this. You should be with the mistress now.''

''but two head is better than one''

''you only making up excuses, I am not a little kid anymore Onii-chan. I am your equal.''

Kero look solemnly at him. ''I know little one,'' Kero smiles, patting his silver head. ''but my duty is not only to Sakura-chan.'' Yue sighed. ''at least stop treating me like a child''

''nope, I cannot, you would always be a child in my eye.'' The sun beast grins as Yue shot him a glared. ''why you—''

They both continued to bicker, very much oblivious to their forgotten audiences, who had various range of emotion on the situation, one of amusement—Urahara—to confused and lost in translation—Ichigo and Touya—and outward calm—Uryuu.

Ichigo lean closer to Uryuu's ear ''what are they talking about?'' Uryuu push his glasses up. ''as strange as it is, it almost the same topic you had with Karin-chan a year ago.'' Ichigo gave the bickering duo incredulous look ''but, that's meant them…'' he trailed off, his mind unable to comprehend.

Urahara cough loudly, bringing the attention of the two guardians to him. ''Yue-kun, would you like to introduce us to your… little friends.''

''I am not his friends! I am his older brother! I am Kerberos the Guardian Beast of the Seal!'' he puffed his chest proudly.

Ichigo and Uryuu stare, despite many bizarre things that has happening in their life, the universe still hold something in her sleeves to petrify them.

Touya grip his knees, holding a sudden urge to hit the eccentric shopkeeper, as he lean on to Yue's shoulder, his fan covered the lower part of his face. ''ne, I thought you said, that your brother are an oversize housecat with addiction to pudding.''

''I am not a housecat'' this time everyone—except Yue and Kisuke—really jump in surprise, Ichigo reaches for his badge and Uryuu ready to materialize his bow and aim it to the winged lion. Before the two of them could do anything however, they heard a chortled from behind the door, follow by a black cat entering the room ''my, my, why I am not invite to the party?''

Then, there silence.

''that cat just talk!''

''Oi! There is a winged lion here!''

''ENOUGH!'' Everyone look at Yue as he coughs to his hand, clearing his throat, and then gesture to everyone to sit back, which Yoruichi chooses to settle on his lap. ''we are here to discuss a very important matter. Now—''

''wait, I thought we—'' Ichigo bit his tongue at the silver-haired man displeased look. ''now that everyone is here,'' He looks at the ex-shinigami ''Kisuke, if you may.'' The shopkeeper snaps his fan shut. ''thank you Yue-kun, however, before I start.'' Touya yelps as Urahara hit his forehead with his cane, causing him to fall backward.

Touya sat up, massaging his forehead as he glared at the shopkeeper who grins behind his fan, but his glared quickly turned to confuse look as his notice the others gaze on him. ''why are you—ARGH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?'' he look on in horror at his lifeless body.

''calm down Kinomoto-san, I just removed your soul from your body that is all.'' Touya angry glared turned murderous at the still grinning shopkeeper ''how could you say that so casually? You—!'' he felt a hand grab his arm, he look to the side to met Yue piercing amethysts bore through him ''Touya-dono, please, calm yourself down.'' Touya averted his gaze to the side, blushing; then, he closes his eyed and takes a deep breath.

Now, that his mind are clearer, he finally took notice of himself ''what am I wearing?''

''the problem is not what you are wearing, but what you are now.'' Touya shot Urahara an alarm look. ''what do you meant?''

''what I meant is, you are a shinigami now.'' Then, Urahara gave him a brief explanation about Shinigami, plus, Soul Society and Hollow... with the help of Rukia's renowned illustration.

''_what kind of a person using five-year old doodles to explain a serious matter like this?''_

XXX

Meanwhile at the Soul Society…

''achoo!'' Ukitake gave his fukutaichou a concern look. '' are you all right Kuchiki-fukutaichou?''

''yes, I am all right taichou, it just dust.''

''ah, I see.'' Then, they return to their paperwork.

XXX

Touya stare down at his hands with unreadable expression on his face. ''so, I am a dead man walking now?''

''well, technically, your condition right now are the same with Kurosaki-san.'' He peer from under his bucket hat ''now, Kinomoto-san, could you please explain about what happen on the night of your _accident_?''

_**End of Chapter Three**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Card Captor Sakura, are belonging to its respective creators.**

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for the Lameness, please tells me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to Aristania**

_**Chapter Four**_

_Fujitaka smile at his son. ''ah, Touya-kun, thank you for coming, I am sorry for bothering you this late evening.''_

''_no, it is okay, dad.''_

_Touya handed the wooden box he brought to his father and watches in mild interest as his father opened the box._

_Feelings of dread suddenly grab hold of him with a vice-like grip. ''uh, dad, that book, it _just_ a book right?''_

_He looks warily at the book, which just slightly bigger than his Kaijuu card container. It covers made from a black jade stone which as dark as the night of the new moon. An oriental dragon with amber eyes that seem to glare at them, engraves on its front cover as if guarding its contents for the world._

_His father gave him a knowing smile. ''do not worry Touya-kun, I assure you, that this book, is just an ordinary history book.'' he slid open his desk drawer and take out a small crystal key. ''the dragon would not jump out and demanding pudding from us.''_

_Touya just rolled his eyes internally. Still, despite his father assurance, he could not get rid his uneasy feeling._

_Fujitaka inserted the key into the crystal padlocked that lock the book, and wind—_

''_give me the book''_

_They raise their head to see a woman in a long dress and look as if she had an unfortunate accident with a whitener, standing at the doorway. Her piercing golden eyes encase by black onyx, stare measuring-ly at them. ''I said give me the book.''_

''it was just an ordinary book huh?''_ ''What would you do, if we—''_

_Touya felt pain on his stomach, and the next thing he know, he felt his body made sails across the air like a paper plane. He felt his head collide with something hard and heard a crack and then everything went black._

XXX

_Touya groan, bringing his hand to the back of his head, and winced as the simple movement send a jolt of pain to his side. He crack his eyes open._

''what am I doing in dad's office?''

_Memory of what happens moment ago, flood his hazy mind like a broken damn. He glances at the broken window, ignoring the pain on his side, he stood up shakily, and limping toward the window. Peering down to the field below, Touya blink his eyes in disbelief._

_His father fought against the woman in white like a magic knight._

_The woman disappeared from his sight, and then re-appeared behind his father, who quickly summons a barrier to block the woman's weapon which hidden inside her long sleeve. His father quickly spun around, his staff pointing on the woman's chest. A golden light shoots out from the tip, and send her flying a few meters away before landing like shack of grain. She thrashes on the grass, trying in vain to break free from the golden chain binding her body like anaconda._

''_impressive was it not?''_

_Touya turned around just in time to catch the book thrown at his hands._

_He looks back and forth, to the book and the hooded figure in front of him._

''_find the red one.''_

_Touya gave him or her incredulous look ''what?''_

''_remember what I said, if you want to survive and see your family again.''_

_He felt a sudden stinging pain on chest, and coppery tang on his mouth. He looks down to his chest to see thin blade buried deep on his heart. He raised his head and stare at the hooded figure._

_The hooded figure, retract his or her sword, his blood burst out like a fountain, drenching the book in his hands._

''_find the red one, reach out with your sense, tell it what you want and it will come to you._''

_With the simple, swish of his or her hand, for the second time that night, his drowning in the darkness._

''_find the red one.''_

TTT

''then, you woke up in a strange world that defied all law of physic which then collapse into a million white boxes.''

Six pair of eyes turns to the bright head protector.

Ichigo shrug. ''that was what happen to me.''

''actually, it turn to flowers.''

''flower, really?''

''yeah,''

''huh, that was weird, do you know anything about that Geta-Boshi?''

''ah, it some sort of soul signatures. Just like a fingerprint.''

Yue clear his throat. ''can we back to the topic please?''

Urahara grins behind his fan. ''of course my dear~''

_Calm down Touya._

''_I am calm''_

The former captain-turn shopkeeper snaps his fan shut. ''so, have any of you heard of Pandora box?''

''you mean the jar that Zeus use to seal all the world evils?''

'' jar, box, book or what have you, it still a container, and what you heard in the myth was only half-truth. There was nothing evil or good inside the box.'' He paused for dramatic effect. ''it was much, much worse''

Uryuu frown. ''so, what exactly was seal there?''

''Pandora, no one know what it was or where it came from. One thing for sure, the moment it frees from its confinement, not only it brings despair to humanity, but the planet as well. It eats of the planet reiatsu, causing a disruption in the balance, and almost ends the world, as we know it. In fact, our beloved little blue planet still not recovers fully from the incident.''

''so Pandora is some kind of planet eater.'' Ichigo said. ''how does it was stop?''

''The Soul Society sends one of the shinigami—''

''wait, they only send one?''

'' the shinigami personnel at that time was not as many as in the present, Kurosaki-san, and the Gotei-13 has not even form yet.''

Yue added idly. ''Nevertheless, they make up the small number in quality.''

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

''Anyway, unfortunately, it turn out that Pandora did not have the same concept of 'death' as our, therefore, it could only be seal, but the box was broken when Pandora was escape, therefore, the shinigami was force to create a new container to seal it.''

Uryuu narrow his eyes. ''and that would be…?''

Touya frown. ''the book my father was research.''

The room become silence as if all the sound had lost in the vacuum.

The last Quincy brings everyone back from the space. ''so, how is to open the recent seal?''

''the shinigami create the book by combining kidou and thaumaturgy, and uses his blood as the key. It need 30 day for the seal to open fully.''

''blood,'' Ichigo turn his head at Touya ''so, that meant…''

Urahara nodded. ''Kinomoto-san is the reincarnation of the shinigami.''

**To be continue**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Card Captor Sakura, are belonging to its respective creators.**

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for the Lameness, please tells me what you think.**


End file.
